Por el futuro
by Lyan
Summary: Haruka y Rin ganan sendas medallas de oro bajo cielo extranjero, en un relevo que es a la vez nuevo y viejo, sometidos a emociones difíciles de desentrañar. Rin/Haru. Future!Fic


**N/A: **Empecé a escribir esto el otro día, en clase, y no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Basado en una imagen que encontré por tumblr de Rin y Haru haciéndose un foto con las medallas en mano. Me hacía mucha ilusión escribir sobre su futuro como nadadores profesionales, y aunque esto solo es una pincelada, espero haberles hecho justicia :). Se sitúa dos años después de Free! ES, en las Olimpíadas de Brasil (Rio de Janeiro) 2016. Disfrutad ~

**Disclaimer: **Free! y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a KyoAni. Yo solo torturo emocionalmente a sus personajes.

**Nota: **Hoy se cumplen doce años de la muerte de mi abuela materna, así que se lo quisiera dedicar. La recuerdo poco, pero sé lo suficiente para echarla de menos y para sentir que habría disfrutado con el mensaje que intento transmitir en este fic (y que en general, transmite nuestro querido anime de gays nadadores): los sueños están ahí. Y puedes alcanzarlos solo con extender la mano.

* * *

_P__or el futuro_

* * *

La medalla se siente fría contra su piel. No es la primera vez que gana una, ni mucho menos, y lleva años acumulando dorados emblemas (y también de plata y alguno de bronce) que cuelgan lánguidamente junto a los de Rin; apuntalados en la sala de estar con brillante tintineo que siempre llama la atención de las visitas. Algunos son compartidos, y él se enorgullece especialmente de esos. Cada relevo es un pequeño milagro: las sensaciones y paisajes vistos en aquella primera carrera vuelven a renacer.

La acaricia con sus dedos y se la lleva a los labios. No es la primera. Así que, ¿por qué le late tan fuerte el corazón? ¿Por qué le tiemblan las manos? ¿Es por el sitio? ¿Por el intenso calor de Río, el peso de la delegación japonesa en sus espaldas, las decenas de entrevistas dadas? ¿Es por el brillo cegador de los focos, el agua prístina, el cloro fugaz? ¿Es por haber golpeado la pared con todas sus fuerzas, por haber chillado "¡Rin!" hasta dejarse la garganta, por la hermosa curva de su salto, por el paisaje que jamás olvidará?

Rin le mira. Su medalla le cuelga del cuello como una cadena. Tiene la boca llena de sonrisas y dientes.

—Haru...—la voz de Rin está impregnada de fuertes emociones. La carcajada que suelta es nasal y ruidosa. Algo se enternece en el corazón del moreno—. No llores, hombre, que me harás llorar a mí...

Él se enjuga los ojos, ruborizado.

—No lloro.

—Claro que no —se burla Rin, y le abraza, y su propia medalla le aprieta el pecho y el metal rezuma amor. Haruka le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro y aferrándose con las manos a la espalda desnuda. Rin huele a cloro, a sudor y a casa. El temblor de sus hombros le recuerda un relevo similar _(gracias por enseñarme el mejor paisaje que haya visto jamás.)_

Haruka sonríe con el corazón.

—No me eches la culpa...tú lloras con todo, eres un crío...

—¡Oye!

Sus compañeros de equipo fingen no ver nada. Todos lo saben aunque no lo hayan anunciado; es un secreto a voces. La prensa del corazón y hasta los reporteros de periódicos japoneses de gran renombre les siguen a todas partes. Son la comidilla de su antiguo pueblo, el chisme que alborota las calles. Pero nada de eso importa. Fuera de ellos, el mundo no existe. Aquí están cerrados: aquí están a salvo. Los brazos de Rin son fuertes y siente que en ellos se alza por encima de este mundo. Mientras Rin esté a su lado (mientras tenga a Makoto, a Nagisa, a Rei, a todos) podrá seguir nadando en este mundo que tanto ansiaba. Este mundo que vislumbró una vez, en el instituto, y que entonces parecía muy lejano y ahora tiene tan presente...

La medalla se balancea en su mano derecha, allí dónde se aferra a la cintura de Rin. Por el rabillo del ojo ve el bamboleo de la cinta tricolor, y un extraño sentimiento de felicidad le burbujea en el esófago al recordar la carrera. El frescor del agua y los erráticos latidos de su corazón con cada brazada, palpitando un _más más más_.

_(Rin, Rin, Rin.)_

—_Selfie time! _—Sakura interrumpe su escena con un descaro abrumador. Es tan irritante y vivaracho como Nagisa e igual que él está siempre lleno de energía. La mayor diferencia radica en su altura, por encima del metro ochenta, y su exasperante pasión por las fotografías desenfocadas y a contra luz. Ayame le sigue de cerca con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Como diciendo _lamento estropear vuestro momento, pero que se le va a hacer, él es así, _y Haruka responde negando con la cabeza, mientras que Rin rompe a reír.

Son unos grandes atletas y se siente muy afortunado de haber nadado el relevo con ellos. Lo han logrado juntos, colaborando los cuatro, y eso es algo que le conmueve hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Pasadas quedaron las épocas en que se limitaba a nadar solo. Ser libre, ha comprendido, poco tiene que ver con aislarse y alejarse de los demás. Es algo más complicado, y todavía no acaba de abarcar lo que significa la verdadera libertad —una sensación que debe ser tan ancha como el océano, tan azul como el cielo— pero está en ello. Con cada carrera, está un poco más cerca. Con cada brazada se precipita más.

Ayame se acerca para darles un abrazo y Sakura se les une enseguida y de repente los cuatro están saltando como unos críos mientras ríen a carcajadas. Cuatro chicos con nombre de chica que se llevan el oro para Japón. _Tenía que ser así, _comprende, _no podía ser de otra forma. _A su lado, Rin le clava los dedos en el hombro; está temblando. Haruka sospecha que piensa en su padre y en lo lejos que ha llegado y sabe que después, en la privacidad que les ofrece la habitación del hotel, hablarán durante un largo rato.

(Bueno, Rin hablará. Haruka se limitará a sacar su cuaderno de bocetos, y dibujará el baile de sus dedos, y las hebras de rojo cabello que se le adhieren a la mejilla, y el fulgor de unos ojos carmesí.

_¿Haru, me estás escuchando?_

_Sí._

_¡Pues deja de dibujar! Jesús, ni que fuera modelo..._

_Eres igual de guapo que ellas._

_¡Haru!)_

Sakura agarra la cámara con manos expertas y todos se encogen un poco para entrar en el objetivo. Cómo él es el más alto, puede sacar la fotografía sin muchos problemas. La muestra antes de subirla a _Instagram _en toda su inédita gloria y Haruka decide que le gusta. Le gusta la sonrisa ladina de Rin, y la forma en que le rodea el cuello con un brazo y la posición de su rostro y las gotas de agua de su cabello. Y sí, en la foto también salen Ayame y Sakura. Pero a Haruka le gusta Rin.

Al cabo de un rato, tras vestirse, hablar con el entrenador y la prensa, consiguen escaparse unos momentos a la zona de gradas. La gente los detiene constantemente al pasar, les piden fotos y autógrafos, les hacen preguntas decididamente fuera de lugar. Haruka permite que Rin se encargue de todo, porque su nivel de inglés todavía renquea y tampoco tiene interés alguno en hablar con ellos.

El primero que les ve es Makoto (por supuesto). La sonrisa es tan grande que le divide el rostro en dos y cuando abraza a Haruka este se pierde en el aroma de su mejor amigo. Es como volver a casa. Y entonces siguen Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Nitori y Sousuke. Todos hablan atropelladamente, pisándose unos a otros, y las felicitaciones vuelan a su alrededor igual que los abrazos, las risas, los recuerdos, el amor.

—¡Haruka-kun ese último giro fue tan hermoso, esas patadas tan veloces...!

—¡Rei-chan, harás que me ponga celoso! ¡¿Acaso te gusta más como nada Haru-chan?!

—¡No, claro que no!

—Nagisa, no chinches a Rei...

—Os lo merecíais, Rin. Has nadado genial.

—¿Y Haru qué?

—Bueno, supongo que Nanase no lo ha hecho _tan _mal.

—¡Hermano, fue un relevo magnífico! ¡Tus músculos brillaban espléndidos bajo los focos!

—Oh, venga ya, Gou, ¿todavía sigues con lo de los músculos?

—¡Ha sido muy emocionante, Rin-senpai! ¡Casi me echo a llorar!

—¡Ai-chan, pero si todavía estás llorando!

—Ai, ya hace años que dejamos el instituto, no me llames más senpai.

—¡Pero Rin-senpai...!

—¡Nagisa, devuélvele a Rei sus gafas!

Haruka cierra los ojos durante un minuto. La medalla cabe a la perfección en la palma de su mano. La aprieta hasta que siente como el relieve se marca en su carne, todavía confuso ante la amalgama de emociones que siente por dentro. A su alrededor las voces vuelan, flotan y se deslizan por su piel. Oye a Nagisa coqueteando con Rei tan desvergonzadamente que hasta Sousuke se queja; a este hablando con Makoto; a Gou molestando a Nitori, que se rebota irritado y a Rin agradeciéndole a todos que hayan volado a través de un océano entero solo para verles nadar. Se abre paso un breve silencio y Haruka parpadea. Ve a sus amigos y ve a Rin, y tras ellos ve la piscina.

Una genuina sonrisa florece en su boca. Ladea la cabeza un poquito, entrecierra los ojos y se siente como hecho de goma, como ligero, como si un soplo de viento fuese capaz de llevárselo muy lejos, igual que los pétalos del cerezo que florece en Iwatobi. Quiere abrir la boca y decir muchísimas cosas. Quiere darles las gracias y decirles que los aprecia mucho y que quiere nadar otra vez con ellos. Pero las palabras no salen, nunca le han salido, el lenguaje es su mayor enemigo.

—Gracias —musita. Y desencadena una carcajada general. _¡Haruka-kun! ¡Haruka-san! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru!_

_Haru._

Alza la cabeza. El estadio es descubierto y el inmenso cielo amarillento de Brasil se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. No hay nubes y dos pájaros solitarios aletean sincronizados hacia un mismo lugar, muy lejos en el horizonte. Los sigue con la mirada hasta verlos desaparecer.

* * *

_Puede que me haya pasado de cursi. Y quizá sea todo muy exagerado, muy ooc. No sé si pillé bien la voz de Haru. Pero me apetecía meterme en su cabeza, y me apetecía escribir sobre esas primeras olimpiadas, la piedra base para todas las que vendrán después. Por si no ha quedado claro, **adoro **el final de Eternal Summer. A mis ojos, perfecto. No investigué nada como funcionan unas olimpiadas de verdad (que hacen los nadadores tras la carrera, protocolo, etc) así que me disculpo por cualquier cosa que suene extraña. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer :)._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!_

_Besos,_

_Ly_


End file.
